No es posible
by Tsuki09
Summary: Este es un fic histórico pensado para ser un USAMEX un poco mas adelante, pero por lo mientras me dedico a narrar la independencia mexicana así como sus asperesas con su aun protector España, espero que lo disfruten :3 Personajes tomados de Axesis power Hetalia, esto es de fans para fans, no busco alguna compensación monetaria por este trabajo.
1. El viento de Ecatl

**No es posible**

**_El viento de Ecatl_**

-Maldito francés- decía el joven Eduardo al ver en la puerta de su morada al que llamaba desde hace poco menos de tres siglos madre patria

-Eduardo, ¿Qué modos sois esos de recibir a la gente?- reclamaba el Español con notable asombro

- Los modos que te mereces, jodido español, ¿Cómo es que el imperio español cayera ante el inútil afeminado de Francia? ¿Dónde quedo todo el yugo con el que sometiste a mi gente? ¿Dónde quedo la fuerza con la que heriste a mamá y conquistaste a papá guiándolo a su fin? ¿Dónde quedo el Antonio que me castigo severamente si recordaba algo? ¿Dónde está el Antonio que juro protegerme hace menos de tres siglos?- el joven se notaba molesto más que eso simplemente no le era posible concebir a aquel que le había causado un sinfín de emociones derrotado ante un francés que reemplazaba a su rey y le hacía obedecer su voluntad y por ende también lo hacía obedecer a el

-Eduardo… fue inevitable, las cosas simplemente no son como se planean, además vos sabes que…-

-Cállate inútil, no quiero oír tus escusas- interrumpe al español y entra a la casa claramente molesto, comienza a golpear cosa se encuentre y azotarlas contra otras hasta llegar a su habitación en donde se tiro bocarriba a la cama para ver el techo que era decorado con un sinfín de flores en tonos dorados, así era la mayor parte de la casa en la que habitaba; el gozaba de muchas riquezas, un vasto territorio y un clima envidiable para la elite europea, cosa que el español les había ganado y había reclamado como suyo, miraba el techo molesto, pensaba que si suposición por el momento era de obediencia debía solo obedecer aquel que el dispusiese de su pertenencia y en ese momento el que lo reclamaba completamente como suyo era el español al que había insultado hace unos momentos; alguien llamo a la puerta y la voz inconfundible junto con el acento del que le había enseñado una lengua diferente a la de sus padres se hacía presente, Eduardo se volteo de costado y encogió las piernas con la intención de tocarlas con su pecho, se negó a responder el llamado de Antonio.

-Vale, Eduardo abre la puerta que quiero hablar con vos ¿No vais a escucharme?- detrás de la puerta no se escuchaba nada, sin embargo está estaba abierta, Antonio tomo la perilla y la giro para entrar a la habitación de la joven nación con aires de rebeldía

-¿No os he enseñado a que debéis contestar si alguien llama a la puerta?, vuestros modales hablareis mal de vos- decía el español sentándose al lado del joven quien se negaba a darle la cara

-¿Qué quieres España?- contestaba cortante el joven

-Solo pasar un rato con vos ¿Qué no es posible?-

-Te has entregado por completo al dominio francés, ¿Creías que te recibiría con una sonrisa y un buen pozole después de eso?- reclamaba caprichosamente el joven

-No os preocupéis, los asuntos en la patria son manejados por la gente de allá, vos no tenéis porque ver por esas cosas-

-Pero "vuestros asuntos" afectan los míos. Soy de tu pertenecía después de todo, tu gente gobierna a la mía y si algo relevante sucede en la patria perjude aquí de una manera incongruente, ¿Qué no estás preocupado?- el joven español bajo la mirada y guardo silencio por un rato, por otro lado aquel con descendencia Azteca regresaba su mirada al techo

-Vos… ¿Planeas abandonarme?, ¿Tal y como lo hizo romano?- el español miraba algo preocupado al novohispano

-Hay vas con el napolitano ese, piensa en otra jodida cosa que no sea ese cabron por dios; supongo que convives con más jodidos países que ese- el español soltó una discreta sonrisa al escuchar los comentarios del que veía como a un hijo

-Tú lo debes saber mejor que yo, nosotros… solo somos una representación de la historia, aquello a lo que llaman "nación" cobra forma material con nosotros pero nuestra voluntad y la del pueblo no siempre esta unidas a pesar de que ellos nos llaman "todos" y luchan por nosotros; en estos momentos mi voluntad es algo irrelevante para las acciones de mi pueblo- el novohispano coloco su brazo sobre sus ojos al terminar su discurso y el español solo le sonrió acariciando su cabello con algo de ternura

-Vuestra gente es grande, tal y como lo fue la gente de vuestro padre y madre, la hermosura de vuestras tierras y la riqueza de vuestras playas, ciudades me dejaron perplejo hace tres siglos, tanto que ni aun ahora he logrado sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza y aquella noche fue devastadora tanto para vos como para mí, tanta hermosura fue quemada y saqueada por los humanos, por mi gente...; cuanto lo siento por mi culpa vos…- las lágrimas del español resbalaron por su mejilla y cayeron hasta las sabanas del novohispano que le miraba de reojo derramar sus lagrimas

-Después de todo lo sabes, lo pasado ya paso y deja de llorar como niñita que me da pena decir que me criaste, vuelve a ser el imperio que alguna vez fuiste, y hazme sentir orgulloso de ser tuyo Antonio- el joven se había puesto de rodillas en la cama y miraba el español con compasión mientras que su mano derecha dudaba en tocarle cuando la voz de uno de los sirvientes llamaba a la España.

La sirvienta subió presurosa con un niño de la mano, de tez blanca y cabello castaño, la sirvienta no le entendía pero sabía que ese no era lugar para un niño malcriado como él, que solo llamaba una y otra vez a la España europea; Antonio salió de la habitación del novohispano limpiándose las lágrimas para llega a la escalera y ver a la sirvienta luchar con el infante a media escalinata, Eduardo le siguió tranquilamente con la mirada sumida en la obscuridad, por fin se había resignado a pasar algo de tiempo con el hombre que le crio cuando un niñato tenía que interrumpir aquel momento, su molestia subió mas al darse cuenta de la identidad del intruso en su casa.

-Pero mira que hay aquí, ¡un napolitano! ¿Qué hará tan lejos de su amada Europa?- miraba con hostilidad al niño mientras se acercaba para sustituir a la sirvienta en cuanto a su atadura, una vez hecho se acercó lentamente a su oído

-Esto es Nueva Hispania y aquí no se permite la intromisión de las personas sin invitación, supongo que deberíamos enseñarle a este niñato lo que hacemos para castigar esas acciones- aquellos ojos color caoba se volvían cada vez más opacos con cada susurro que le proporcionaba al infante, miraba cada vez más detenidamente aquella obscuridad que había guardado desde pequeño y en la cual el español al final de la escalera era un participe activo de las masacres que le costaron al joven deambular entre la vida y la muerte las primeras décadas de su vida

-Eduardo, ya os he dicho que esa no es manera de recibir a la gente- trato de interrumpir el peninsular, el joven se enderezo lentamente mientras que el niño regresaba a su forcejeo con él

-Y yo os he dicho que este es el trato que se merecen "ciertas personas"- decía molesto, el napolitano se logró zafar de las manos del hispano solo para correr a las espaldas del español

-¿No es encantador? El niñato te has seguido hasta aquí solo porque estaba preocupado de tu situación; ¿A él no le castigaras por haber desobedecido tus mandatos?, supongo que no después de todo es "tú preciado" Romano- sonreía frívolamente al terminar sus comentarios que parecía enojar cada vez más al español

-Eduardo, has sido demasiado imprudente en esta visita ¿Qué pasa por vuestra cabeza que estáis tan cabreado?-

-Las únicas cabras aquí son las tuyas que andan sueltas por ese niñato, si tanto lo deseas a tu lado deberías hacer lo mismo que hiciste conmigo y someterlo hasta que sea incapaz de contestarte o de ir en contra tuya, deberías imponerte como el imperio que alguna vez fuiste y que ahora quieres olvidar, que por más que llore y te suplique que pares lo pases de largo y continúes con tu bien ejecutada labor- los ojos color olivo del español se clavaron en las casi negras corneas del novohispano, llenas de furia y con deseos de castigarle, sin embargo en estos momentos tenia detrás al que fuera su subordinado desde hace muchos años y no quería que conociese es parte que Eduardo había explorado muy bien

-Que se diviertan tú, tus cabras y ese napolitano, después de todo esta es tú casa "madre patria"- hizo una reverencia para después salir de la casa destrozando todo a su paso, tal y como había entrado hace un rato, el ver al napolitano no le hacía ninguna gracia y mucho menos que el que alguna vez fuese la nación donde el sol nunca se pone le protegiera dándole prioridad sobre al que tenía bajo su cuidado desde hace tres siglos

El español se molestaba cada vez más al escuchar el estruendo que hacia el joven colono al salir de la casa, su cólera iba en aumento y no dudaría dos veces en castigar al insolente sirviente de la corona, sin embargo en estos momentos la primera cosa en su lista de prioridades se encontraba aferrado a sus piernas y temblando como nunca lo había hecho, el colonizador suspiro para calmarse un poco, miro al techo recuperando su acostumbrada y un tanto estúpida sonrisa para así dirigirse al niño a sus espaldas

-Romano, es una sorpresa veros aquí ¿No debéis estar ya en Austria?- preguntaba el español colocándose a la altura del niño quien hizo un puchero antes de contestarle

-Ahora puedo ir a donde yo quiera, no tengo por qué darte cuentas a ti; y si vas a salvarme hazlo más rápido, tenía miedo, maldición- decía al borde del llanto el napolitano, el mayor lo tomo en brazos y lo presiono fuertemente

-Tenéis razón, vos ya no tenéis porque darme cuentas, sois libre, pero como me da gusto veros de nuevo, Romano- el napolitano soltó en llanto en el hombro del español quien solo lo abrazó con más fuerza para que este pudiese desahogarse del susto que el novohispano le había dado con su actitud y extrañas palabras

-España… ¿Quién era ese cabron?... – Pregunto un poco más calmado y separándose un poco del que le presionara contra su cuerpo con fuerza, sabía que constantemente durante su estancia en la casa de España, este había salido por meses a un lugar que el desconocía, pero sabía que se encontraba del otro lado del mar, sin embargo por más que preguntase el joven se negaba a contestar y tendía a desviar la conversación para no verse obligado a contestar, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, siendo libre del dominio español, el representante de Italia del sur podría averiguar el lugar al que su protector visitaba con frecuencia para así saciar su curiosidad con respecto al asunto y que mejor manera de hacerlo que una, que para él, le pariese la más rápida y efectiva, ir de polizón en el barco mandado por él en su acostumbrada incursión al mar que siempre llevaba como destino el nuevo continente; aquel que le había atacado hace unos minutos tenía la misma "aura" que ellos, la curiosidad le carcomía, sobre todo porque su atacante también tenía conocimiento de su situación actual y de su nacionalidad

-Es… un niño rebelde que me di a la tarea de educar, pero decidme, ¿Qué os trae por aquí?, escuche que saliste de entre el equipaje durante el anclaje- respondía el español tratando de evadir la conversación

-No… vine a seguirte… solo que me quede dormido dentro de una de las cajas que cargaron al barco y sin darme cuenta termine en un puerto desconocido…- decía el niño con algo de sonrojo en las mejillas desviando la mirada, la excusa ofrecida por el napolitano no era creída por el español, ya que él tenía conocimiento de que este se encontraba en Austria bajo custodia por el sujeto que le había dado su dominio hace tanto tiempo y que sería imposible quedarse dormido dentro de una de las cajas del cargamento destinado a la Nueva Hispania, sin embargo decidió aceptar la pobre explicación del niño y sonreír como era su costumbre

-Ya veo, tuvo que ser toda una sorpresa al despertar, pero no os preocupéis que yo le regresare con bien a Europa, solo que tenéis que esperar un poco ya que vine a estas tierras para tratar unos asuntos con él en cargado del lugar; pero sin duda en un par de días estaréis en Europa visitando a vuestro hermanito para tomar una merienda- decía confiado mientras despeinaba al niño castaño que cerraba los ojos ante su acción, después llamo a uno de los sirvientes y ordeno que preparasen una habitación para el niño, cosa que sin dudar y al ser ordenado por Antonio hicieron presurosos proporcionándole una de las mejores habitaciones de la mansión estilo barroco

Por otro lado Eduardo caminaba molesto por las calles del centro urbano en donde acostumbraba recibir al español, de verdad se le veía de muy mal humor, lo que hacía que la gente le abriese paso sin remilgar o protestar algo, después de un rato llego a una vieja cantina en donde tomo asiento en la barra y pidió su bebida, su acostumbrada bebida ideada por él a base de agave, algo muy abundante en sus tierras y que había conquistado los gustos de muchas personas quienes le daban el nombre de "tequila", eso era lo único que tomaba y siempre tomaría cuando se trataba de alcohol; aun se le podía escuchar decir entre dientes las maldiciones que le mandaba al español por su actitud con el napolitano, pero estas fueron interrumpidas por un hombre de aspecto sombrío que se sentó junto a él para pedirle al cantinero lo mismo que bebía el joven

-Vaya que fue un escándalo lo que hiciste en tu casa, María me conto todo, incluso algo como tú puede actuar de esa manera- decía el recién llegado mientras tomaba el vaso de cristal llevándolo hasta su boca para beber un sorbo

-Bueno después de todo esta forma no fue lo único que se me fue otorgado- respondía con sarcasmo al comentario del hombre que había terminado el primer vaso de su bebida

-El hecho de que te encuentres con esos ánimos es buena señal para nosotros, he recibido noticias de los hombres que mandamos al norte, a las que eran llamadas las "trece colonias inglesas", dicen que su representante estará gustoso de hablar contigo sobre el asunto- miraba la joven que se dedicaba a admirar el contenido casi nulo del fondo de su vaso, lo movía discreta pero firmemente mientras prestaba atención a las palabras del hombre a su lado

-Odio tratar con cabrones como ese imbécil, en estos momento su soberbia debe alcanzar más allá del techo y de no ser necesario me gustaría abstenerme de hablar con él, pero… el hecho de que el francés se haya apoderado de la madre patria me molesta a un más que pendejos como el norte- tomo abruptamente lo que quedaba en el vaso y puso con fuerza este sobre la barra –Has la cita para cuando Antonio regrese a la península, no quiero tener que escabullirme como lo hice hoy, es molesto tener que fingir celos solo por ese napolitano, jodido italiano de mierda-su enojo relucía una vez mas

-Pero, por lo que me ha dicho María, no te fue difícil crear una escena con la presencia del niñato ese ¿Estás seguro que solo fingías Hispania?- el joven soltó una discreta sonrisa y miro al techo

- Amigo mío, después de que los cielos de septiembre pasen ya no seré "Nueva España"- el hombre a su lado dejo un par de monedas de oro sobre la barra y se levantó de su asiento

-Tienes razón; le avisare al resto, después de todo septiembre es un mes muy frio, es casi invierno, no será fácil convencerlos de que la mejor fecha sea dentro de estos parámetros, solo espero que el sol nos ilumine al dar el aviso, suerte con tu napolitano México- dicho esto tomo camino hacia la salida del pequeño bar, mientras tanto el joven vertía mas liquido etílico en su vaso para después beber el contenido dentro de este de un sorbo

-Lo hará, tenemos a dios de nuestro lado después de todo-


	2. La lluvia de Tláloc

**_La lluvia de Tláloc_**

Eran los inicios de septiembre y justo como se había advertido el frio era algo que pego con fuerza en esa ocasión, tal vez por la condición de las costas que abundaban en neblina o por su deseo de no alejarse de nuevo del niño que se había colado en su cargamento, cual fuese su razón España se negaba a dejar las tierras del nuevo mundo, ya había dejado claros los asuntos que venía a resolver como su principal objetivo del viaje, había enviado una carta informándole a sus gobernantes la situación en la colonia junto con la producción minera y algunas mercancías que se obtenían solo en tierras novohispanas, no había nada que lo detuviera de regresar a su patria, pero se negaba hacerlo desde hace medio mes haciendo parecer que quería pasar el invierno en aquel lugar; Eduardo le evitaba a toda costa, se negaba a verlo pasando casi todo el tiempo en su habitación, esto era algo nuevo para el español ya que después del primer siglo de dominación en el territorio el que representaba a su colonia se había portado servicial y muy unido a él, esta era la primera vez que el joven tenía esos comportamientos con él, sin duda se le hacía extraño, por las noches se dedicaba a darle vueltas al asunto

-Tal vez esté enfermo…- susurraba el preocupado Antonio llamando la atención de Romano que miraba por la ventana

-¿Quién está enfermo?- cuestionaba el infante acercándose a su protector

-Hispania, sabes es la primera vez que estoy aquí y él tiene esa actitud conmigo o con alguno de mis acompañantes, vos recordáis la manera en que os ha recibido- el niño trataba de no recordar eso, pero el rostro de Antonio le daba preocupación y estaba dispuesto a serle de utilidad de menos una vez

-España… ¿Qué es Hispania?- decía el inocente napolitano en un intento por aclarar un poco las cosas en su cabeza, el español miro sorprendido al ejecutor de la cuestión pero se dijo que tal vez era el momento de ser completamente sincero con el y contestarle sin ocultarle nada

-Hispania es la colonia del nuevo mundo a cargo del imperio español, aunque en estos momentos no es mas que un niño emberrinchado en el cuerpo de un joven- reia por su comentario, el napolitano no entendio por completo lo que su protector trato de decir

-Romano, creo que para aclarar vuestra duda debo retroceder casi tres siglos cuando en una expedicion di con las costas de estas tierras, las playas en ese entonces eran tan blancas y puras que parecían una pintura del mejor pintor de toda Europa, la selva cubria todo, aquel verde paisaje con sus miles de colores provenientes de su fauna silvestre aun residen en mi memoria como parte de los recuerdos mas preciados de mi vida; en ese entonces, a nuestro primer arribo, pensamos que no habría humanos en estas vírgenes tierras, pero nos equivocamos y al entrarnos un poco mas a la selva pudimos ver el explendor de una gran ciudad, llena de oro y de abundancia, parecía no faltarles nada; en el centro se levantaba inponente un templo que parecía pirámide y desde allí un hombre veía con recelo su hermosa ciudad. Bajo rápidamente a recibirnos, sin embargo nosotros no entendíamos su lengua, era un lengua tan extraña como los mismos confines del mundo pero a mi parecer, era una de las mas hermosas que hubiese escuchado en mi vida, aquel hombre se incoó ante nosotros, al perecer nos daba la bienvenida bajo el entendido de que éramos dioses y asi exactamente nos trataron, nos dieron sus mejores alimentos y lo que ellos llamaban "Pulque", no sabíamos que pensar, poco entendíamos de la gente que nos trataba con tanta calidez haciendo dudar a los hombres que me acompañaban en tal incurcion al mar; un hombre se me acerco, parecía ser el mas respetado por los nativos pero también tenia algo que se me hacia familiar, era un sensación muy pareciada a la que tuve cuando conoci a los países que ahora me rodean pero a diferencia de estos él cautivo mi atención, era tan grande y a la vez tan hermoso, como la ciudad en la que nos encontrábamos, he de confesaros, Romano, que no encontrado algo mas hermoso que él- el napolitano bajo la mirada un poco decepcionado, sentía que había conocido cada parte de su protector al pasar un par de siglos a su lado pero se equivocaba, aquella expedición era algo que el español nunca contaria tan fácil, tal vez eran las sircunstancias en las que se encontraba la relación con Hispania o tal vez su simple presencia y la pregunta adecuada lo que hacían a la madre patria contar una de sus mas preciadas vivencias, una que contaba con tanto entusiasmo y añoranza que era difícil de creer que aquel que muestra siempre una estúpida sonrisa pudiese tener

-Aquel hombre me enseño un poco de su lengua y algo de su cultura, gracias a eso pude entender un poco las costumbres del nuevo mundo al que nos aventuramos sin muchas posisbilidades… sin embargo…- el español cambio su tono de voz a algo mas serio, Romano levanto la mirada ante el repentino cambio

-Aveces la voluntad del pueblo y vuestra voluntad no suelen coincidir; la voluntad de mi pueblo los llevo a la destrucción de tan gloriosa ciudad y por consecuencia se llevo la vida de un gran imperio frente a mi, no pude hacer nada para salvarle de tan trágico destino causado por mi pequeño capricho del querer saber que había del otro lado del mar- la voz se el amargaba a cada palabra, parecía estar al borde del llanto mientras miraba sus manos reflejando la impotencia de sus recuerdos con cada temblor en estas

-Aquel imperio reconocio su situación antes de morir en el templo al centro de la ciudad y antes de desaparecer me confio las tierras sagradas de las cuales él había nacido como país; tome aquel encargo como una misión que devia cumplir, imparti mi cultura, mi religión y la impuse sobre las traduciones que alguna vez admire; aun me pregunto el porque de mis acciones tan radicales, talvez pensé que al expander mi dominio a un nuevo continente, a las tierras que aquella persona me había encargado seria capaz de proteguerlas sin importar el paso de los siglos pero una vez mas el pueblo frustro mis planes y creo una conciencia de nación llamada "Nueva Hispania" o "Nueva España" como suelen llamarlo los que viven aquí; aquella nueva conciencia era la fucion de mis enseñanzas con su saber tradicional que incluso hoy luchan por proteguer… Hispania… Eduardo es como un hijo para mi, mio y de aquella persona- dijo recargándose en el respaldo de la silla para clavar la mirada en el techo un poco satisfecho por el relato que le había dado al napolitano que miraba al español con algo de frustración, de alguna manera quería deslindarse de los celos que sentía ante él deconocido del relato pero las frustración del desconocimiento de aquellas emociones del español le atormentaban con mas fuerza

-Ya veo…- fueron las mejores palabras que el niño pudo encontrar en esos momentos antes de desparecer por la puerta de la habitación a gran velocidad o bueno a la que sus cortas piernas le permitían; el español escucho correr al napolitano pero no le hizo mucho caso, aquel bello recuerdo de hace tres siglos aun rondaba en su cabeza

-Neza…- susurro al techo que le observaba; por otro lado en una de las habitaciones de la gran mancion el novohispano miraba a la gente pasar por el cristal de la ventana del segundo piso, regularmente a esa hora el no se encontraba en casa, bueno hablando de lo de días en los que el español no visita su colonia, la presencia de la madre patria se interponía en la mayoría de las actividades diarias del joven, pero a pesar de eso no podía darse el lujo de perdirle "cordialmente" que regresara a la península sin exponerse a uno de los castigos que tanto odiaba asi que no le quedaba de otra que mirar por la ventana anelando la libertad que no tenia suspiro a suspiro

-Jodido Antonio, apresurate y regresa a tu mentada península- decía algo encaprichado el joven, el sonido de unos pasos apresurados llegaron a sus oídos, corrian por el pasillo hasta detenerse delante de su puerta, toco un par de veces para después abrir la puerta y revelar su identidad al novohispano sentado frente a la ventana

-¿Qué haces aquí?, lo siento pero a diferencia del estúpido español yo no estoy dispuesto a sonreírte y tratarte como un niño mimado solo porque no sepas hacer nada- miraba con hostilidad a la joven nación que entraba por la puerta, el niño temblaba con cada palabra del joven mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, al parecer quería impedir cualquier interrupción entre el y el novohispano

-E-Eso ya lo se, maldición- decía titubenate el niño colocando la espalda hacia la puerta

-Si lo sabes ¿Qué derecho tienes de precentarte en mis aposentos jodido napolitano? Tu sola presencia me causa nauseas, lago de aquí- la indiferencia era algo que a Eduardo no se le daba muy bien pero la presencia del niño de verdad le molestaba, Romano cerro los puños para darse un poco de valor, las piernas le temblaban y le costaba un poco mantenerse en pie

-Él… está preocupado, ve a darle la cara de menos una vez, es tu familia maldición; él te crio y te dio todo lo que tienes ahora ¿No?- el novohispano levanto el mentón con soberbia clavando la mirada fría en el napolitano

-¿Familia? ¿Quien te crees que eres para venirme a dar un sermón sobre la familia? ¿Qué sabes tú de mi pasado con Antonio que te de derecho para venir a exiguirme que me presente ante él como un buen hijo?- el napolitano encojio los hombros, realmente solo conocía lo que Antonio acababa de contarle, pero no se atrevia a dudar de las palabras de la generosa España que le acojio

-A-Antonio me dijo algo… me lo conto todo desde su llegada a estas playas- Eduardo solto una risa algo perturbadora cuando el napolitano termino sus palabras

-Despues de todo no sabes nada- dijo en tono burlón el joven hispano, el niño trato de retroceder ante aquella acción que le causo terror pero solo se topó con la puerta que el mismo acababa de cerrar

-¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso quieres huir?, ¿Dónde quedo toda esa confianza con la que viniste a mi habitación napolitano?- Eduardo se levanto de la silla en la que admiraba el paisaje de su ciudad para acercarse un poco amenazante al napolitano y así detenerse frente a él; el niño clavo al mirada la piso intimidado, no era bueno con las personas frías y soberbias, pero a pesar del que el novohispano no era así normalmente esa era la cara que le había mostrado desde su llegada.

-Solo… solo ve a verlo no soporto ver esa expresión en su rostro, maldición-

-¿Expresión? Si esa es una de sus favoritas, aquella culpa reflejada en sus pupilas color olivo, aquella preocupación por no saber si hace bien su trabajo "¿Estaré cumpliendo mi promesa?" "¿Qué diría Neza si viera a Eduardo ahora?"; apuesto que son las preguntas que le rondan en la cabeza después de contarte su historia, pero a un eres un niño tal vez solo quiso contarte eso para satisfacer tu necesidad de un cuento antes de dormir- el joven se incó hasta quedar a la altura del napolitano y acercando su rostro a su oído susurro

-Entonces mi trabajo es ocasionarte pesadillas- Un escalofrió recorrió al napolitano que ya asia inmóvil contra la puerta, aquel hombre le aterraba y por alguna razón estaba consciente de que le odiaba como a nadie en el mundo; el novohispano se levanto satisfecho de aterrar al niño en la puerta y paso a tomar asiento en su cama, soltó una discreta sonrisa moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

-Querido he ingenuo napolitano, tal vez tu aun no lo sepas y no estés listo para eso, pero de alguna manera lo averiguaras, sabrás lo que es la guerra; hace no mucho, para la gente como nosotros claro, llego a estas costas Antonio, llevo a la caída a mi padre, lucho contra mi madre hasta asesinarla y suprimió todo su legado imponiendo el suyo, sus razones políticas eran obvias, quería la riqueza de esta tierra y en cuanto a sus razones personales realmente no me importa, poco me interesa saber lo que pensaba Antonio al someter a los sobrevivientes de mi padre y madre ante sus delirios, para mi solo algunas cosas eran ciertas, la inquisición, las castas, divisiones abruptas de clase, muerte y guerra son lo que marco mis bases y parte de lo que formo esta colonia española pero también puso mi vida al borde las primeras décadas de la conciencia nacional novohispana; Antonio no deseaba mi nacimiento, tal vez porque si una nueva nación nacía de lo que había hecho nunca le vería de nuevo o simplemente quería aquella tierra sagrada para sí, como hubiese sido mi nacimiento fue algo que él no esperaba, por eso trato de aniquilar las comunidades de las cuales nací, los pueblos de los llamados "indios" son mi cuna, las castas mi fuerza y mi gente mi sustento; para Antonio mi padre lo era todo, yo era un estorbo, tan solo era la fuente de su ingreso para la guerra, un sustento no mas, mi gente no vale para él, no creo si quiera que los considere humanos o "buenos cristianos" tal vez por eso la inquisición pego con todo su peso sobre estas tierras, nadie se le oponía a la corona española después de una generación y cuando Antonio me encontró en las costas del sur, se aseguro de que pasaría lo mismo con la conciencia nacional creada por un descuido suyo; yo conocí aquella sonrisa estúpida después de un siglo, aquella amabilidad nunca estuvo presente en "Antonio el conquistador"; pero eso tu no lo sabias ¿Cierto?, para ti siempre fue el amable e idiota español, nunca lo viste y probablemente nunca lo harás; ¿Aun crees que tienes algún derecho de pararte frente a mi y decirme que vaya a verle?- la sangre le heló, pocas veces el infante había experimentado esa sensación y cuando lo hacia lo mas que podía hacer era salir corriendo y dejar el campo de batalla a su hermano menor, pero esta vez era diferente se había encerrado así mismo con el joven y le había enfrentado por tratar de entender lo que España no podía, pero eran dos historias completamente diferentes, pensamientos opuestos, un sentimiento desconocido ¿Cómo podría entender algo así una nación tan joven?, Eduardo se recostó

-Regresa a Europa jodido niñato, este no es lugar para inútiles- la puerta se abrió y el niño desapareció solo dejando el eco de sus botines al correr fuera del alcance del novohispano.

Romano corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron para buscar refugio lejos del país que tanto le aterraba, pero todo era nuevo allí, no podía encontrar un lugar donde se sintiese a salvo y por fin después de un rato llego al cobertizo de la hacienda, se escondió entre la paja y comezó a llorar, la frustración era lo que impulsaban sus lagrimas mas que su miedo

-Maldición, me había decidido a serle útil y lo mas que puedo hacer es esconderme… Maldición- decía entre sollozos

-Maldición…-

Aquel país se había perdido desde hace un rato, pero conociéndole no saldría de la hacienda y con ese pensamiento España termino su viaje por el rió de los recuerdos para dedicarse a buscar al polizón de su nave, busco por toda la mansión, pregunto a la gran mayoría de los que servían y vivían en la hacienda, pero nadie le había visto, el español comenzó a preocuparse

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Roma?- preguntaba mientras caminaba por el patio trasero cerca del cobertizo, la cocinera cruzo con el, se veía un poco preocupada después de recoger los huevos que se usarían para la comida de esa tarde, no paraba de mirar el cobertizo con algo de miedo y lastima

-Señor Antonio, creo que debe llamar al padre Miguel para que bendiga la hacienda-

-¿Por qué devería llamarlo?, la hacienda ha sido bendecida hace unos años, no le veo el caso- dijo el español extrañado

-Pues no me lo va a creer señor, pero acabo de escuchar al muertito llorar allá detrás del cobertizo-

-¿Habéis escuchado un llanto? ¿De que tipo?-

-Uno muy grosero, maldecia mientras lloraba, se me hace que es el diablo que viene a traer desgracia a la hacienda, yo voy por el padre y ahorita regreso, mas vale- la cocinera se fue y Antonio sonrió, camino hacia el cobertizo para escuchar al alma en pena, pero al seguir el llanto solo encontró al Napolitano maldiciendo su suerte con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Romano, llevo horas buscándolo, ¿Qué os pasa?- dijo tocando el hombro del infante; escucho su voz, sintió su mano y se abalanzo sobre el español aferrándose a su pecho con fuerza

-Este lugar es aterrador… España…- una acción digna de un niño y el abrazo que resibío era una acción digna de su tutor

No paso mucho tiempo desde que la cosiera salio de la casa solo para regresar con el cura del pueblo, ella juraba que en la casa había un alma en pena, pero al llegar al lugar donde el lamento tubo lugar no se encontró nada, sin embargo la insistencia de la mujer era tan grande que obligo al cura a rezar un par de rosarios y cubrir el cobertizo con gotas de agua bendita

-Al parecer Doña Rosa esta muy enérgica el día de hoy- decía Eduardo en el marco de la puerta

-De menos tiene mas energía que tu, Hispania; escuche que llevas varios días aquí encerrado, tampoco has ido a misa-

-No creo que sea necesario, he escuchado esa misa miles de veces, lo único diferente es el sermón y ese lo puedo recibir en casa- soltó una sonrisa burlona, el padre termino con la bendición y se dispuso a regresar a su iglesia

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices en presencia del Europeo, no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí- dijo el padre colocándose a un costado del hispano

-No te preocupes, para cuando la campana suene, estaré detrás de tuyo, aparte aun tengo unos días antes de poner mi cuello en juego-

-Solo ten cuidado, no nos des mas problemas de los que tendremos- Eduardo sonrío y el padre partió, esa noche era luna llena.


	3. Noche sin luna

Noche sin luna

Romano lloro durante horas en el pecho de Antonio hasta quedarse dormido, durante todo ese tiempo se negó a decir la razón de su llanto pero en ese momento no era algo muy importante; el manto estrellado cubrió la hacienda y la luna llena iluminaba las calles de la ciudad de Valladolid, algunos guardias hacian sus rondines por la ciudad mientras que otros se dedicaban a rodear una humilde casa cerca de la iglesia, había rumores afirmando que ese lugar era el refugio de los conspiradores contra la corona, y como buen oficial del virreinato junto a la cresiente inconformidad por parte de los criollos con la situación de la Patria, no estaba de mas confirmarlo.

La luna se oculto entre un par de nubes y las penumbras ayudaron a la intomision de los oficiales a la humilde morada para descubrir la verdad de los rumores con respecto al cura del pueblo y a otras personas fieles al clérigo; el caos se desato, a cada minuto el plan cambiaba hasta que súbitamente y no teniendo otra opcion la fecha para el gran golpe se habia recorido, las campanas de la catedral de valladolid sonaban entre las penumbras de la madrugada del 16 de septiembre de 1810; no anunciaba ninguna misa pero si una fecha especial recordada por generaciones, anunciaba el inicio de una guerra.

El ruido del centro del pueblo desperto al inquieto Eduardo, sus sueños lo perturbaban y aquella campana lo habia salvado de sus recuerdos; se levanto bañado en sudor, un poco desconcertado miro por la ventana, las campanadas eran insistes llamaban a cualquier buen cristiano a la casa del señor, la luz de las antorchas opacaron los rayos plata de la luna rodeando el resinto y un discurso con aires de libertad viajaba por el viento

-¿Que se supone que hacen? Aun faltan unos dias, sin contar que Antonio aun esta aqui...- susurraba el sorprendido novohispano, la puerta sono con estruendoso golpe y la voz de un español retumbaba detrás de ella

-Eduardo ¿Estais alli? Devemos salir de aqui al parecer hay una redada en la plaza, alistaros- el novohispano sabia lo que aquel discurso marcaba, no podia irse tampoco pensaba hacerlo pero era hora de dejar las cosas claras con su colonizador

-No me ire, no quiero hacerlo- el español tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrio, esa respuesta le habia sorprendido, ya hacia mas de dos siglos que el joven le habia contestado

-¿Que quereis decir con eso? ¿Me desafias de nuevo?- el ruido del exterior invadio el ambiente de la habitacion, Antonio pudo escuchar con claridad las palabras de aquel hombre entregado a dios mientras que un niño corria por la mancion en busca del español.

-No puede ser... vos... vos sabeis que significa esto ¿Cierto?- Eduardo desvio la mirada, el español perdió la pasiencia

-¡Contestad! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- el eco de las voces en la plaza anunciaba la guerra con una albanza a la virgen morena seguido de una a lo que seria una Nueva España independiente: "Viva Mexico"

-Mi libertad- Eduardo levanto la mirada, la cruzo sin miedo con la del furioso español

-Lo has escuchado, mi gente esta harta y está dispuesta luchar por su libertad, esto es el fin de los tres siglos en los que fui un objeto para tu beneficio España; "Viva Mexico"- dijo desafiante, Antonio retrocedio, aun estaba molesto, pero las palabras del joven frente a él significaban solo una cosa, fracaso.

La lucha se desato en las calles, los soldados remitian contra los rebeldes para tratar de apasiguar la situacion, la hacienda poco a poco se vaciaba, la mayoria de los sirvientes sabian del pronto golpe de estado y con machetes, escobas o todo lo que pudiese causar algun daño se avalanzaron a las calles para luchar; romano miraba desde el marco de la puerta la declaracion de guerra y al igual que el español no podia creerlo

-Felicidades niñato, tendras toda la atencion de Antonio sin miedo a que alguien mas te la arrebate- se burlaba, el español dio un par de pasos hacia su aun colonia, Eduardo dio un golpe hueco al marco de la ventana y del agujero saco un machete, mismo que empuño frente a él para detener el avance de la madre patria

-No te acerques- dijo firme, España callo; debajo de la ventana yasian parte de la gente que le conocia, habian ido por el, la puerta principal comenzo a flagelar ante los insistentes golpes de la gente, la derrumbarian, Eduardo maldijo

-Ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decirte, ahora regresa a Europa y dile al frances que tienes por rey lo que paso- era una excusa, las noticas viajan rapido, sobretodo una como esa, no habia nesesidad de que fuera el mensajero pero igual no lo queria en su territorio mientras durara la guerra; Eduardo bajo su arma, abrio el ropero y arrojo al inmovil español dentro

- Tú tambien pronto seras libre- fueron sus ultimas palabras para él, despues tomo al Napolitano de la solapa del pijama que vestia y lo acerco a su rostro

-Y tú, jodito niñato, si quieres ser util una vez en la vida mas te vale que saques a ese imbesil de aqui antes de que los encuentren- dijo amenazante para despues arrojar al niño sobre el español y cerrar la puerta, tomo el machete, se hizo unos cuantos rasguños mientras simulaba una lucha cortando las paredes y mubles de habitacion, la escena era un verdadero campo de batalla.

Instantes despues su gente llego, el hombre con el que habia conversado unas semanas atras en un bar aparecio en la puerta, se veia agitado y la sangre le escurria por el rostro

-Eduardo ¿Estas bien? ¿Y España?- decia tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Huyo; despues de que Miguel tocara la campana vino furioso a mi habitacion y... bueno ya te lo imaginatas, pero dime ¿Por que lo hizieron hoy? Aun teniamos algunas cosas que arreglar-

-Nos descubrieron en casa de doña Josefa, no pudimos escapar; pero Miguel dijo que lo faltante eran pequeñeses y podiamos llamar al resto a la lucha- el sonido de los fusiles llego a las puertas de la hacienda junto con el grito de guerra de los novohispanos

-Apurale Jose, hay vienen los españoles- gritaba Maria, Jose tomo a Eduardo del hombro y acento con la cabeza

-El español caera pronto, ahora hay que sacarte de aqui, Mexico- Eduardo sonrio

-Y que dios nos acompañe- respondio, salieron de la habitacion con una pequeña escolta, Eduardo miro de reojo la habitacion y suspiro, la proxima vez que lo viera seria en el campo de batalla.

Las cosas se habian calmado un poco cerca de la hacienda ahora desierta, algunos se habian ido con Eduardo mientras que otros a su persecusion, y en un lugar muy estrecho, sin un solo rayo de luz, Romano podia distingir la mirada perdida del Español junto a las lagrimas que recorrian sus mejillas

-España...- susurraba el napolitano

-No puede ser... no es posible... no es posible que hispania...- se repetia asi mismo Antonio, en el fondo sabia que ese momento llegaria tarde o temprano pero preferia no pensar en eso, la simpre idea le aterraba y ahora estaba en la peor de sus pesadillas

-No... no puedo perder lo unico que me queda de Neza- las puertas del ropero se abrieron de par en par dejando salir a un confundido español, que se dedico a correr por los pasillos de la hacienda tratando de alcanzar a Eduardo, Romano quedó atónito la reacción del español no era la habitual, le temía, tenia que sacarlo de alli si queria volver a ver esa estúpida sonrisa; salio del ropero y corrio tras España, al alcanzarle le abrazó por detras deteniendo su avance

-Antonio, volvamos a Europa o salgamos de aqui si alguien viene y te ve te matarán, esto ya es una guerra...- el Español se detubo a escucharlo, se molestó, sabia que las palabras de Italia del sur eran verdad pero no podia aceptarlo como si nada y regresar al huerto de tomates, lo separó y le dedico una de las miradas del novo hispano

- No puedo hacer algo como eso, soy un conquistador, mi poder depende de cuantos paises tenga bajo me yugo; y a diferencia de ti Nueva España le dio prosperidad a mi casa, no puedo regresar y decirle a mi rey que he dejado ir a lo unico que nos salvo de la bancarrota y a mi de la muerte- él no lo sabia, bajo la mirada intimidado por las palabras y la mirda de su primer amor, queria huir, justo como siempre lo habia hecho solo que esta vez los soldados bajo el mando de la corona irrumpieron en la hacienda en busca de su España, llegaron donde se encontraba y pidieron órdenes; Antonio bajo la mirada

-Reúnanse, debemos planear bien nuestra ofenciva- fueron sus palabras antes se pasar al lado de la Italia sin mirarle y reunirse con su ejército, la guerra havia comenzado


End file.
